


172 Shades of Command Red

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 172 shades of command red, Angst, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex in every episode, Sorry Not Sorry, so much sex, they just can't stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: This is my crazy way (in 172 one-shots) to get Kathryn and Chakotay to hook up in EVERY episode of Voyager...EVERY episode. Each chapter will be based on ONE episode, so this is gonna be a long one. Each chapter will be a one-shot, so no chapter relates to any other chapter. Please keep that in mind as you read. We will start with Caretaker and end with Endgame. I really hope you follow along, and PLEASE let me know what you think! For all my girls at the corner...xoxo
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 69
Kudos: 99





	1. Caretaker

_Kathryn Janeway sat in the anteroom outside Admiral Paris’ office, the balls of her feet bouncing nervously as she waited to be summoned inside. His secretary looked at her in annoyance over her spectacles, but didn’t say a word as the young commander sat fidgeting in her seat._

_She took a deep breath, hoping that she could tame her pounding heart and sweaty palms before Owen came out to greet her. He’d commed her this morning, via his secretary, that he had Maquis intel that he wanted to discuss with her, and requested she come to his office at 1600 hours. It was now 1625 and she was still waiting._

_She had no idea what Maquis intel he had, but the fact that he had requested her help with it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Normally when an assignment was given to her, or hinted that she might be a part of it, she understood the reasoning behind it. She hadn’t had anything to do with the Maquis, and hadn’t spoken of the rebel cause in nearly three years._

_Finally, after another five minutes of patiently but nervously waiting, Admiral Paris’ door opened and her mentor stuck his head out, a smile on his face. “Commander Janeway, please come in.”_

_Kathryn practically leapt to her feet before taking a deep breath, smoothing her uniform over her stomach as she walked towards Owen’s office door._

_The Admiral gestured for her to sit down, and she did, her stomach twisting with nerves as she watched him move around his desk to sit facing her. After a pause, he smiled, “How are you Kate?”_

_Kathryn couldn't help but smile at her mentor and long time friend, feeling herself relax the slightest bit, “I’m doing well, Admiral. Thank you.”_

_He nodded, watching his protege for a moment, “Alright, I won’t beat around the bush. Day before yesterday, we got intel that a pretty prominent Maquis ship was back in range and probably headed towards the Badlands.” Kathryn’s breath was stuck in her lungs as she listened, nodding when Owen met her gaze._

_“It’s the Val Jean; a ship commanded by Captain Chakotay, a former Starfleet officer, and is also crewed by B’Elanna Torres and Tuvok, your Chief of Security.”_

_Kathryn’s heart rate picked up; she could feel the thrum behind her ribs and pulsing through her veins, causing her fingers to tremble. She clasped her hands together in an attempt to hide it, nodding in understanding, “And how does this news affect me, sir?”_

_Owen stood up, glancing at a photo on his desk before moving to look out the window. “I want you to take command of Voyager, and bring them all home; the Maquis and Tuvok. I want to know what they’ve been up to, and I know you’re the woman for the job.”_

_Kathryn attempted to swallow, but the lump that had risen in her throat prevented it. They were all safe. She hadn’t heard from Tuvok since he’d been smuggled into the Maquis to infiltrate and glean intel. She had no idea what was going on with them. Taking a slow deep breath, she nodded again._

_Owen moved to his desk drawer, removing a small box, palming it before moving to stand before Kathryn. “There will be a promotion ceremony when you get back, but I wanted to give you the good news in person,” he grinned, opening the box to reveal a single pip. His face pulled up into a smile, “You’ve earned it, Captain.”_

_Kathryn was speechless, looking down at that small insignia that she’d worked so hard for. And now she was being given the very assignment she’d been waiting for...find the Maquis and bring them home. It had been Tuvok’s task to infiltrate and gain intel, and she was glad to help him finish the job._

_Admiral Paris took the pip out of the small box and held it up, smiling at Kathryn, “May I?”_

_Kathryn nodded, her mind flooded with so many emotions, she wasn’t able to speak aloud. Owen pinned the pip on her uniform, and in that small gesture a Commander became a Captain. He admired the collar of her uniform for a moment before holding out his hand. Kathryn slid her own in his grasp, desperately trying to force back her emotions as she shook his hand._

_“Congratulations, Captain Janeway.” She absolutely beamed at him._

_“Thank you, sir. I’m honored.”_

_Owen nodded, moving back behind his desk, “You leave in five days, but I have a little errand for you to run before you go.” he glanced down at the photo on his desk once again._

=/\=

Kathryn woke up on the floor of engineering with a half dozen other crew. Everyone seemed confused and in need of fresh uniforms, but no worse for the wear. She glanced around at the damaged department, tapping her comm badge quickly, “Janeway to bridge. Anybody there?”

“Yes, Captain. We’re here.” She couldn’t place the voice of the man answering, but sighed just the same, knowing her crew was back aboard Voyager.

“How long were we over there?” Kathryn brushed off her pants as she stood up, moving quickly towards the corridor that would take her to the nearest turbo lift to the bridge.

“Almost three days,” the voice she now recognized as Lieutenant Rollins answered her.

She leaned against a bulkhead, “Three days?” How could they have lost that much time?

Pushing back from the wall she continued back down the hallway.

“Captain,” Rollins spoke again, “The Maquis ship is powering up its engines.”

_Absolutely not_ , she thought to herself. “Tractor them!” She walked a bit faster. She would not let them...let him get away. “All senior officers report to the bridge immediately!”

The turbo lift seemed to crawl as it brought her to the bridge. Knowing that she was so close to getting answers, she felt antsy. Now, after knowing that Harry Kim hadn’t come back with the rest of them had her even more on edge. Finally, the lift opened to the chaos on the bridge.

“Hail the Maquis,” she spoke sternly as she moved around the railing to stand before her command chair. Immediately, the cockpit of the Maquis ship came into view, revealing one angry man and Tuvok. She felt relief at the sight of her friend, and when he glanced at her, she saw his eyebrow twitch. “Commander Chakotay, my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway.” Chakotay’s brow furrowed.

“How do you know my name?” Tuvok watched her from behind him.

“We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewmen is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?”

Chakotay eyed her for a moment as if wanting to say something else, but decided against it. “No. A member of our crew is missing too. B’Elanna Torres, my engineer.”

Kathryn nodded, a plan quickly forming in her mind, “Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don’t you?”

Chakotay turned to Tuvok, who nodded. Kathryn would have to commend Tuvok later on his acting abilities. He looked just as concerned as a Vulcan could. Chakotay turned back to the screen, “Three of us will transport to your ship.”

Kathryn felt like her heart was in her throat as she waited for them to beam over. As they materialized she saw they all had weapons out, and Chakotay was facing her, phaser aimed at her chest. Her own crew drew weapons at the sight, but she raised her hand for them to back down. She turned back to Chakotay, who looked ready to fight, “You won’t need those here.”

The three Maquis tentatively put their phasers away, but Chakotay’s eyes never left Kathryn’s face, watching as she approached.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she couldn’t help the relaxed sigh as Tuvok turned to face her. “It’s good to have you back, Mr. Tuvok.” She could feel Chakotay’s eyes on her, icy and furious, but she refused to look at him. Tuvok turned to face him, his Vulcan face giving nothing away.

“I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway’s Chief of Security.”

The third man, who Kathryn did not recognize, took a step forward but Chakotay turned, blocking him with his shoulder. _He_ now refused to look at Kathryn, his dark brown eyes focused on Tuvok; the anger roiling off him was palpable. “Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, _Vulcan?_ ”

Their attention was quickly turned when Tom Paris approached. Kathryn knew of the bad blood between the two men, and Chakotay quickly began spitting insults at the young blonde. She wasn’t in the mood for all of this. Throwing her body between them, directly in front of Chakotay, she looked up at him, “You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours.” 

His eyes finally slid over to hers, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the emotion there. His brown eyes bore into hers, and it took all she had to glance away. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as he finally backed away and she let out an inaudible sigh.

=/\=

After another failed attempt at getting information from the Caretaker, they were all sent back to the bridge of Voyager. With a sigh of frustration, Kathryn glanced around, her eyes finally landing on Chakotay. “In my ready room, Commander.” His eyes landed on her, studying her for a moment before nodding to Ayala that he would be alright. “Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge.” Tuvok nodded and Chakotay followed her silently.

Kathryn felt her pulse quicken as he closed the distance between them, entering her ready room almost immediately after she did. When the door shut she spun on her heel to face him.

Without warning, her right hand came up, landing a slap solidly across his left cheek. His eyes darkened to nearly black and she could see his chest heaving with each inhalation of breath.

“Three years, Chakotay! Don’t you _ever_ leave me alone for that long without any kind of word as to your whereabouts or safety again!”

She’d barely gotten the words out when she jumped at him, slamming his body against the wall as her lips crashed down on his.

He responded eagerly, turning to press her into the bulkhead next to the door. His hands hooked behind her thighs, lifting her easily, growling when he felt her legs wrap around his hips, pulling his quickly growing erection into the heat at the juncture of her thighs.

Chakotay used the strength of his jaw to force her mouth open, his tongue pressing in against hers. He hardened at the moan that sounded in her throat. Her fingers moved to the waistband of his leather pants, yanking at the laces until they finally gave way.

Chakotay pulled back for breath, his eyes sparkling as he took in her flushed face. “Spirits I’ve missed you, Kathryn.”

“Shut up and help me get your pants off.”

Chakotay put Kathryn back on her feet so he could shove his pants and underwear down. Kathryn groaned at the sight of his erection, hard and hot and ready for her.

She quickly unzipped her jacket, practically throwing the garment on the floor, “Computer lock door, authorization Janeway Six beta.” The computer chirped in acknowledgment as Kathryn ripped her grey undershirt and tank top off, leaving her in her black lace bra and uniform pants.

Chakotay dropped to his knees before her, pressing opened mouth kisses against the flesh of her stomach, grinning into her skin as it puckered with goosebumps. Her fingers drifted through his short hair, clenching into the locks as his tongue ran along the waistband of her pants.

His fingers worked deftly to open the closure, pulling them and her panties down. She sighed out a moan as she looked down, watching him look at her as though ready to devour her. As pleasant as the thought was, she needed him inside her.

"Chakotay, I don't need that. I just need you." Her voice had dropped an octave, coming out in a sultry whisper. "I need you to fuck me."

Chakotay growled low in his throat, looking up at her from where he knelt before her, "Please let me taste you. It's been over three years." He licked his lips and before she could answer he pressed into her center.

She keened out a moan, lifting a leg over his shoulder involuntarily as his tongue slid through her folds. He hummed in his own pleasure, the vibration buzzing over her sensitized skin, causing her to shiver where she stood.

He lapped at her several times before pulling his mouth away, looking up at her, a wolfish grin on his handsome face. “Even better than I remember.”

Without warning Kathryn lowered her leg and pressed forward as she knelt down, knocking Chakotay onto his back on the floor of her ready room. She quickly straddled him, sliding up until her pelvis rested on his. Chakotay bit his bottom lip as Kathryn quickly tilted her hips back, sheathing him in one quick movement.

He spat a curse in his native tongue through gritted teeth at the feel of her surrounding him. Gripping her hips, his fingers pressing into the meat of her ass as he flipped them, laying her down on her back and pressing into her again. From this angle he could lay open mouthed kisses against the skin of her neck as his lower body worked forcefully against her center.

Chakotay let his tongue slide along her pulse, groaning when he felt her legs wind around his waist. “Congratulations on the promotion,” he groaned out as he continued to piston into her, “I’ve never had sex with a Captain before.” Kathryn leaned forward and took his earlobe in her mouth, biting down gently.

“Then shut up and get on with it,” she whispered in his ear.

“Yes, ma’am,” he leaned down on one forearm, his lips seeking hers as his other hand moved between them, finding her clit and running quick circles over it with his thumb. Kathryn groaned at the taste of herself on his lips, bucking up into him to match his pace.

She could feel the industrial carpet on the floor rubbing abrasively against the skin of her hips and shoulders, but she knew a quick swipe with the dermal regenerator would alleviate the pain, so she dug her heels into Chakotay’s ass, urging him to rut into her even harder.

Kathryn could feel her impending orgasm, and knowing that it was Chakotay above her, eliciting feelings that she hadn’t felt in years brought a keening cry from her throat as pleasure burst forth from every place that Chakotay touched.

Her veins were alive with pleasure as her orgasm tore through her suddenly, “Oh,” she furrowed her brow, closing her eyes as she focused on the release she’d longed for since Chakotay left her all those years ago.

He could feel her inner walls clenching around him, and a feeling of peace came over him just as his pleasure reached its zenith. This was Kathryn.

Other women had filled his bed since he’d resigned his Starfleet commision over three years ago, but none of them could ever take her place.

The familiar feeling of her beneath him, giving herself over to him, completely pushed him over the precipice, and he groaned in her ear as he thrust once more and stilled, pulsing his seed into her in hot waves. Her fingernails dragged across his back under his shirt as her own rapture washed through her.

Chakotay held his breath as pleasure coursed through him, feeling his heart thundering against his ribs and lights bursting behind closed eyes as pulses of electricity flowed through his veins. 

Finally, his lungs screaming for oxygen, he released his breath, sucking in another one as he moved to lie on his back beside Kathryn. The feeling of her warmth beside him, working to draw air into her own lungs was comforting in a way he’d missed for the last three years.

They lay in silence for a moment until their pulses returned to normal. Kathryn was the first to move, turning on her side to prop her head in her hand, watching Chakotay as his breathing slowed and evened. He turned to mirror her, his thumb tracing over her cheekbone.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She breathed out on a whisper, closing her eyes for a moment as she reveled in his touch.

“I know,” she watched the sorrow flash across his face before he schooled his features.

“This can’t happen again,” she closed her eyes as she sighed, not wanting to see his questioning gaze, “I’m engaged to be married.”

Chakotay sighed softly, but when he spoke, there was nothing but sincerity there, “I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, even if it isn’t me,” her eyes opened at his words. She could see understanding and hope mingled in the depth of those chocolate brown eyes that she’d missed so much. She wasn’t sure if she hated fate more for taking Chakotay away from her, or for bringing him back to her all these years later.

“This is more complicated than I thought it would be,” Kathryn sat up, pulling all of the pieces of her clothing towards her.

Chakotay got up and began redressing silently, and as Kathryn pulled her own uniform back on, she moved to stand before him, “Can we talk later? Tonight, after beta shift?”

Chakotay buckled his belt and pulled on his boots, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Kathryn nodded, moving to the small bathroom off her ready room to hastily fix her hair. “You go ahead and go back to the bridge. It won’t do for us to exit together. Tell Tuvok that I am going over reports on the energy consumption of the array.”

Chakotay nodded and silently left. Kathryn walked over to her desk, in no mood at all to go over the reports she’d spoken of. She also couldn’t stop the grin that pulled her lips up. Despite the fact that finding Chakotay complicated her life tremendously, she was thrilled beyond measure that he was alive and unharmed. She had no idea what he’d been through over the last three years, but once they were back in the Alpha quadrant, they’d figure it all out. Right now she had a job to do.

With a frustrated sigh, but a smile still on her face, she pulled up her reports and began going over them.

=/\=

_Chakotay looked at his reflection as he zipped up his uniform jacket. He never thought he would be wearing a Starfleet uniform again. But then again, he never thought he’d see Kathryn Janeway ever again. He figured, when he joined the Maquis, that he was signing his own death sentence. He’d expected a short life with a violent end when he’d joined up. He never expected to live three years fighting Cardassians, nor did he expect to be merging his crew with that of Voyagers._

_But here they were._

_It had been an easy choice to become Kathryn’s first officer. He’d follow Kathryn Janeway anywhere. It would take some convincing of both crews to make everything work, but he knew they could do it. He knew Kathryn could do it._

_When they’d talked, she had admitted that even though they were seventy five years from home, she was still engaged, and she owed it to her fiance to be faithful to him._

_But Chakotay thought to himself, as he exited his new quarters and headed towards the bridge, that he was a very patient man. He could wait._

_For Kathryn Janeway, he would wait forever._


	2. Parallax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that each chapter is a one shot, so no two chapters are related (unless otherwise specified, so I have the option in the future) and each is it's own 'first time' for KJ and Chak. Please let me know what you think if you have a chance, or ideas for future episodes. I adore any and all feedback, and am a huge slut for comments LOL Love you all! xoxo

Kathryn took a deep, wavering breath as she tapped the door chime to her new First Officer’s quarters. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she shifted her weight from the ball of one foot to the other.

She wasn't sure of the cause of her nerves; maybe it was the fact that she still didn't know Chakotay all that well, other than what his Starfleet personnel file listed, or maybe it was the fact that she was still engaged to Mark, and had only been away from him for several weeks. However, try though she might to forget or dismiss it, Chakotay's question from earlier had planted itself in her mind and thoughts had taken root there...thoughts that really had no place being there in the first place...

_If things had happened differently and we were on the Maquis ship now instead of Voyager...would you have served under me?_

Her heart fluttered as she heard his voice speak the question for the umpteenth time in her mind. It was a fairly tame question on the surface, but there was something about the gleam in his eye, and the lilt in his voice that caused her heart rate to pick up. Also for the fact that he'd asked 'off the record'. 

All of these factors combined had drawn her out of her own quarters tonight and brought her around the bend of deck three to his door.

It was late, but not so late that Chakotay would be sleeping...at least she hoped not. She was just about to tap his door chime again when the door opened. 

There stood her first officer, in those leather pants and vest, though this time he wore no shirt beneath it. His quarters were dark behind him, and she could tell that he was getting ready for bed. Her chest felt suddenly tight.

"Captain, is something the matter?" He carried confusion in those dark eyes, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

“No,” she breathed out, silently cursing the needy tone in which she spoke, “But I do have a question, if I may come in for a moment.” Chakotay nodded, moving aside so she could cross the threshold. She shivered at the sound of the door closing behind her. The air felt suddenly thick and heavy in her lungs as she watched him in the low light.

His face was unreadable as he took in her appearance. She had shed her uniform jacket, wearing only her long sleeved grey undershirt and uniform pants. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as his scent engulfed her. She let her eyes roam his figure slowly as she steeled her nerves before finally opening her mouth to speak.

“I was wondering about your question earlier this evening.” His eyes narrowed finitely at her words and she couldn’t help her lips turning up slightly, “I wondered…” she cocked an eyebrow at him, “...what exactly serving _under you_ would entail.” She let the words slip off her tongue, dripping with double meaning so he would be sure to understand her question.

And oh...he did…

His eyes darkened nearly to black as he drew in a quick deep breath through his nose. His chest expanded as he took a step towards her, letting his eyes roam over her smaller frame. When he spoke again, his voice had dropped an octave, “Are you sure you want to know?”

She took a step closer, feeling the heat of his body as she stood toe to toe with him. Though she had to look up to meet his heady gaze, she stood her ground and leaned forward. “Absolutely.”

And just like that, he was on her. Before she could breathe he was pressing wet, open mouthed kisses against the skin of her neck, finding the hem of her shirt, he let his fingers burn a trail of fire against her flesh, “Well, in the Maquis, you never know what is going to happen from minute to minute, and you never know which minute is going to be your last.” He growled out as he nipped at the flesh beneath her ear, causing her to moan. “We fight hard,” he whispered in her ear before pulling her earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently, “and we fuck even harder.”

Kathryn physically shivered at his words as she felt heat pool between her thighs. His fingers brushed gently but forcefully up her body as he lifted her grey shirt up and off. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her head tipped back as his lips moved over her flesh. This was exactly what she was hoping for when she tapped his door chime only moments ago.

“There usually isn’t a lot of time for foreplay, because we might be under attack again at any moment,” he panted out between kisses, “So I’m hoping you’re ready for me.”

“Yes,” she breathed as she felt another rush of moisture to her center. She’d never been so ready for a man so quickly in her life. “Yes.”

Chakotay shucked off his vest, moving to loosen the tie on his leather pants with a purpose. Kathryn noted the bulge at his crotch and began working the clasp of her uniform pants, her own need for him fueling her movements as she shimmied out of her pants and underwear, leaving herself in nothing but her bra. She was panting by the time she was finished, watching in awe as Chakotay’s erection sprang free of the confines of those leather pants. She licked her lips at the sight.

Chakotay watched her for only a moment before reaching out, taking hold of the band of her bra with both hands, ripping it apart at the hooks. The burn of the fabric as it rasped against the skin of her ribs was delicious, and though she knew it would leave a red mark, she thrilled at the feel.

With a wicked grin, she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as she pulled his face towards hers, finally tasting his lips. His tongue swept through her mouth, stealing her breath as he pressed his body flush against hers. She thrilled at the heat of him against her and pressed her hip against his erection, undulating against him wantonly. He growled, reaching down and lifting her off her feet, moving them both towards his bed. “Sex with a Maquis Captain is rough and quick.” He used his strength to let his hardness slick between her folds, causing them both to moan, “And I like to be on top.” He gave her a cheeky smile, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as he dropped her on the bed, covering her body with his.

Kathryn’s body was on fire with want for him. She lay beneath him, feeling his lips and tongue drag down her chest. The rasp of his five o’clock shadow against her nipple caused her pelvis to lift, pressing into him, a needy sound emanating from low in her throat.

His lips traveled lower, and Kathryn could tell his destination. Even as she wondered why he didn’t take her quickly, she spread her legs as his mouth moved where she wanted it most. “What happened to fast and furious?” She spoke as she looked down at him, her own voice husky with desire.

He leaned down, blowing a stream of air across her glistening flesh, causing her to flinch and buck her hips again. His eyes moved up until his gaze met hers, “Just wanted to satisfy a curiosity first,” and before she could respond, he buried his lips between hers.

She let out a keening moan, arching her entire body as Chakotay tasted her arousal. He hummed in appreciation, and the vibration thrummed against her clit.

Chakotay ate her out with abandon, but only for a moment before sliding up her body once again, and just as his eyes met hers, he sheathed himself inside her. Kathryn’s eyes went wide as he invaded her body, the pressure of him suddenly inside her causing her to flinch in pain...but it was delicious. Drawing her lip between her teeth, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss, the taste of herself there nearly overwhelming her senses.

Chakotay reached down and took hold of her thigh, leaning down to sling her leg over his shoulder. He groaned at the sensation as he slid even deeper inside her. Kathryn lifted her other leg, wrapping it about his hips, digging her heel into the flesh of his ass to press him closer...deeper. “Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, I’d like it very much if you’d fuck me.” Her blue eyes shone dark with need, and she gave him the half grin that he’d seen only a handful of times in their few weeks together, but one that made him hard every time.

Planting one hand beside her head, he grasped her hip with the other, using the strength in his abs and thighs to piston into her, making sure to grind his pelvic bone into her with every downward thrust.

She felt his movements through her entire body; the way his weight pressed down on her hips, the way his thrusts caused her entire body to slide up the bed only to be dragged back down when he pulled out. Her leg over his shoulder made her body move with his, and the cacophony of sensations culminated in a pulsing at her center that was quickly growing.

“Dammit, you feel incredible,” he husked out between panting breaths as he sped up the movement of his hips.

“You,” she panted, closing her eyes to focus on her own growing pleasure, “you do too.”

Chakotay’s breath was coming out in grunts as he worked his entire body against Kathryn’s. He closed his eyes, letting go of her hip to bring his thumb to her clit, using the friction to bring her closer to her peak. He could tell from the soft moans she let out with each exhalation that she was close, and he was glad, because her body, writhing beneath his, was quickly bringing pleasure to his own.

Kathryn’s heel dug into his flesh, and Chakotay revelled in the pain. It wasn’t often that he met a woman as polished as Kathryn that could hold her own with him in _every_ respect. He grinned down at her as his thrusting increased in speed.

Kathryn felt the coil of her pleasure start to tighten, a heaviness in her center start to grow as Chakotay continued to work his body against hers. Electricity began to pulse in her fingertips and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation, the feel of Chakotay’s body over hers thrilled her as her orgasm sparked into being.

“Open your eyes,” his voice sounded above her, the authority there startling her, “I like to watch my women when they come, so they know it was because of me.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “And I know you will come harder than you ever have in your life.”

His words pushed her over the edge as her orgasm exploded into being.

Kathryn woke with a start, her heart pounding and her chest heaving. She could smell her own arousal in the air around her as the memories of her very vivid dream still remained at the forefront of her mind. It may not have been real, but the stickiness between her thighs told her that she hadn’t found completion only in her dream.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feel of his fingers on her skin. The way his lips felt on her flesh. The delicious way that his body fit perfectly inside hers. She shivered again, her skin tingling with the ghostly feel of his touch. Her center ached with a need that her dreams could not totally fulfill.

She lay quietly for a moment until her breathing came back to normal and her heartbeat slowed. Her lips pulled up in a smile, her eyes shimmering in the darkness of her quarters as she got up out of bed. Pulling on her robe, she contemplated her thoughts for only a moment before leaving her bedroom.

“Computer, what is the time?” Her voice was rough with sleep and arousal. She chuckled to herself at the sound.

“The time is 0317.” The computer answered her. Taking a deep breath to calm her fluttering nerves, she pulled on a pair of slippers and exited her quarters.

Gamma shift wouldn’t be over for a few more hours, and at this time of night on the command deck, she was sure she wouldn’t run into anyone, and if she did, she could easily brush off her state of undress, claiming she was headed to the mess for a cup of coffee.

Reaching Chakotay’s quarters, she felt her nerves well up in her stomach. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she pressed his door chime. She was positive he would be sleeping, but if she didn’t do this now, she would lose her nerve and never tell him.

She waited patiently, wondering if he was a deep sleeper or not. Perhaps he wouldn’t hear the chime. She refused to use the comm line, but held onto the hope that he would hear her.

Just when she was about to touch the door chime again, the door opened. The sight before her made her smile. Chakotay stood in a pair of grey pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was mussed from sleep and sticking up on one side. He had marks on his cheek and forehead from where he had lain on the pillow, the subtle creases pressed into his skin at opposite angles of his tattoo.

He furrowed his brow, squinting at the bright lights of the corridor and the state of Kathryn’s undress, concern painted plainly on his face, “Captain, what’s wrong?”

“Yes,” she spoke softly, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Yes, what?” Chakotay looked confused, scrubbing his face with his hand in an attempt to wake up further.

“Yes,” she breathed, still feeling the flush in her cheeks. “Yes, I would have served under you.” Her eyes finally lifted to meet his, and though his countenance still showed confusion, there was a sparkle in his eyes that told her he perhaps understood her meaning.

They watched each other for a moment before Kathryn turned back towards her own quarters, “Good night, Commander.” Her lips pulled up in a soft smile as she walked away.

“Good night, Captain,” he spoke quietly after her, his dimples pressing gently into his cheeks as he watched her walk away.


End file.
